Adolecencia
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Ike, Rubí y Karen, a sus 14 años. Conjunto de drabbles sobre la vida de los pequeños al crecer, su relacion con sus hermanos, amistades y con ellos mismos. Capitulo 2 dedicado a Sweetkill.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno, este fic se me ocurrio de la nada, va a ser un conjunto de drabbles con distintas situaciones que pasaron los menores, que seran (Ike, Ruby, Kraen, Giorgie y Filmore) con relacion a TODO, a sus ahora 14 años, sea relacion de hermnos, sui amistad y otras cosas, desde mi punto de vista de como seria todo XDXD

Declaimer: SP no em pertenece.

Dedicacion: NEKITOGIRLCHAN :D ella fue la de la idea de como serian lo niños de grandes y digamos que me inspiro ^^ este capi va dedicado a ti :D

* * *

Cap 1:

Kyle miro con ojos bien abiertos al rubio y al azabache, quienes miraban sin mucho interés al de ojos verdes.

- Ellos tres... están solos- repitió lo dicho por el rubio, el más bajo de los tres.

Craig lo miro sin entender y Kenny miro hacia otro lado.

- ¿Por qué te preocupa?- miro Craig sin comprender.

Kyle había llegado a la casa de los Tucker a recoger a su hermano, ya que este tuvo que hacer un trabajo con la hija menor de los Tucker y ahora se halla con Kenny, quien le dice que su hermana también está arriba.

Y es decir... una pequeña "me llega todo" como Rubí, un pequeño nerd con muchos cambios de humor, y una pequeña niña dulce y pervertida (o resumiéndolo mejor, una McCormick), estando solos en una habitación... y con las brillantes ideas que un McCormick pueda tener... era `preocupante.

- ¿No te has puesto a pensar lo que están haciendo?- pregunto el pelirrojo al azabache y Kenny enrojeció un poco por eso.

La verdad es que el rubio si lo sospecho, cosas no muy inocentes pueden estar pasando en la habitación de Rubí Tucker. Al inicio pensó en no dejar a su hermanita con ellos dos, ya que como todo adolecente, pueden tener las hormonas bien revueltas... pero, él a la edad de Karen ya había hecho más de cinco tríos y varias cosas más de las cuales TODA su familia y amigos eran consientes... sería muy sin vergüenza meterse en las decisiones de Karen cuando él también fue así de "movido".

Craig no tiene tanta necesidad de mostrarse preocupado. Lo que su hermana haga o no le da por igual, cada uno tiene su vida y el otro no se mete a menos que se lo pidan, lo cual no pasa de forma directa. Debido al orgullo de ambos Tucker, esa petición de ayuda es algo más silencioso y que solo ellos podrían leer. Aunque la simple idea de un trió lo fastidio un poco, su hermana hace lo que quiere y no le dice nada, así como él hace lo que quiere y ella no le dice nada.

Pero con Kyle era distinto. Aunque el pelirrojo tratara de verse indiferente con su hermano, lo que sucedió hace tiempo con la profesora pedófila lo marco un poco. Ahora, en secreto, procuraba cuidar de con quien se junta su hermano o que va a hacer. Tampoco trata de ponerse muy sobreprotector, nunca le gusto eso, pero debido a la exigencia de su madre con respecto a que ellos sean alumnos ejemplares, tiene la necesidad de estar ahi para su hermano, aunque este se moleste por ello. Por eso la idea de que su hermano pueda estar en un trió o simplemente andándosela con una pervertida y una sociópata, no le agrada del todo.

Kyle subió las escaleras a paso apresurado, pero silencioso, seguido de igual forma por los otros dos hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Rubí. El pelirrojo estaba listo para tocar cuando las voces de adentro lo detuvieron.

- ¡Espera Karen!- era la voz del canadiense- no toques ahí...

La cara de Kyle enrojeció, al igual que la de los otros dos mayores.

- Pero... como esperas que me contenga si esta así de activo- se escucho la voz de la castaña, que reía con su típica dulcera.

Kenny ahogo un grito, vaya que su hermana sabia que frases usar.

- ¿Segura que esto no nos meterá en problemas Rubí?- pregunto Karen.

La risa de la pelirroja se escucho.

- No importa- dijo ella- simplemente que el pendejo de mi hermano no se entere ¡quédate quieto!- dijo de inesperado la chica.

- Pero chicas, se siente raro- otra vez la voz de Ike.

- Ya pasara, es solo acostumbrarse, yo ya lo hice de todo el tiempo que vengo- la castaña rio levemente.

- Aun así... se siente tan suave, pero ¡Au! no muerdas.

- Que te quedes quieto- esa fue Rubí.

- Yo te ayudo- se escucho a Karen.

- ¿Ya puedo dejarlo? ¡Ngn!- pregunto el canadiense.

- No- dijeron al unisonó las dos chicas.

Kyle miraba con fuego en los ojos a los otros dos chicos, que tragaron saliva, asustados.

A Kenny ya le sangraba la nariz.

- Sus hermanas se están violando a mi hermano- grito en susurro.

- ¡Mi hermana tampoco es capaz de eso!- grito en susurro el rubio. Craig no dijo nada, en eso... no sacaba cara por su hermana, que no sabe de que es capaz la pelirroja.

- Karen, ya basta, suéltalo ¡Ngn!- otro gemido de dolor se escucho del canadiense.

- No... Me gusta tocarlo- y con ese comentario de su hermana, Kenny callo.

El pelirrojo de dieciocho años no espero mas y abrió la puerta de golpe, solo quería alejar a Ike, por que por lo escucho estas le estaban haciendo algo que él no quería.

Pero tuvo una gran sorpresa.

Allí, en el suelo, estaban Ike, Rubí y Karen, los tres parecieron sorprendidos por la interrupción.

- ¿Qué demonios...? ¡Stripe!- ese fue Craig.

Ike llevaba en manos al cobayo de Craig, este se removía y tenía mordiendo los dedos del canadiense, lo cual le saco otro gemido de dolor. Karen se acerco a tratar de acariciarlo, ignorando a los mayores, pero parece que no acaricio donde debería y eso solo altero mas al roedor, que al sentir unas incomodas caricias en su cuello, volvió a morder al canadiense.

Craig se acerco a paso apresurado y de un empujón le quito de la manos a Stripe, mientras el roedor se acurrucaba en los brazos de su amo, quien lo salvo de las torturas de la hermanita pelirroja.

Rubí les saco el dedo del medio a los mayores.

- ¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunto, disgustada con la interrupción.

- Ah... yo...-¨el rojo había vuelto al rostro de Kyle.

Menudas mentes pervertidas tenían los tres mayores.

- No vuelvan a tocar a Stripe- se quejo el azabache viendo a los tres menores con enojo.

Ike se estremeció levemente, Karen desvió la vista y Rubí le volvió a sacar el dedo medio.

- Hermano ¿Qué haces aquí?- hablo Ike quien veía a Kyle con duda.

- Yo... vine a recogerte, pero si quieres... puedo quedarme un rato abajo mientras ustedes siguen con lo suyo.

- Ya terminamos- afirmo Rubí.

- ¿Podemos maquillar a Ike?- pregunto medio maliciosa y medio tierna la castaña.

- ¡¿Qué?!- ese fue el canadiense.

- Si... solo, nosotros iremos abajo.

Y sin más, los tres preparatorianos salieron de la habitación de la pelirroja y fueron a la sala... a tener una LARGA charla sobre sus pensamientos.

- Fin cap 1-

* * *

Lo se, quemadaso XDXD

Espero que les gustara :3

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP.

Nos leemos ^^


	2. Chapter 2

¡HOLA! Actualizo este fic :D tengo varias ideas em la cabeza y recuerdo que esta la tenia desde hace meses, pero lo olvide con el tiempo hasta que me lei uno de los fics de Sweetkill y por eso te agradezco. Este capitulo va dedicado a ti ;3

Declaimer: Sp no me pertenece.

* * *

Cap 2:

- ¿Nunca se preguntaron a que edad nuestros hermanos supieron de donde venian los bebes?- pregunto Kyle con normalidad y el azabache y su amigo rubio lo vieron con una ceja en alto.

- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Craig.

- Creo que el momento donde nuestros hermanos sabian que era sexo- esta vez hablo Kenny.

- Ya veo… bueno, mi hermana…

Flash Back

- ¿Sabes de donde vienen los bebes?-pregunto un Craig de nueve años viendo a su hermana de seis.

- Claro ¿tu no?

- Si, solo pregunto.

- Bueno, lo padres se revuelcan y cuando el condon se rompe hay hijos… asi como nos tuvieron nosotros- hablo la menor con simpleza.

- Buen resumen- y ambos regresaron a ver televisión.

Fin flash back

Craig termino de contar y los otros dos tenian un tic en el ojo.

- Eso explica mucho- dijo Kyle- ok… mi hermano…

Flash Back

Un Kyle de nueve años estaba haciendo su tarea de matemáticas a la vez que su hermano de cinco veia televisión. En medio de toda la programación el menor choca con un canal algo subido de…

- ¡Ike! Cambia eso- el mayor le arrebato el control remoto y puso una caricatura.

- Lo siento hermano, pero no te preocupes tanto… recuerda que yo ya no soy virgen- dijo con simpleza el menor regresando su atención al televisor y Kyle trago saliva. El hecho de recordar que su hermano fue "abusado" por una maestra le llena de ira.

Fin Flash Back

- Creo que desde siempre esta obvio que Ike aquella noche de fuga supo de donde venian los bebes- se burlo Kenny y Kyle le lanzo una mirada asesina- bueno, bueno… a Karen tuve que explicarselo.

- ¿No sabia que era el sexo?

- No, si sabia… pero de otra forma…

Flash Back

- Karen ¿De donde vienen los bebes?- le pregunto Kenny de nueve años a la castaña de seis por mera curiosidad.

- ¿Eh? Es facil- sonrio la menor- cuando la mamá se la chupa a papá y traga, el bebe crece en el estomago.

- …

- …

- Ok. Por ahí vas, pero deja que te lo explico bien.

Fin Flash Back

- …- el azabache y el pelirrojo miraban a Kenny con cara de WTF.

- …- el rubio veian neutral- hasta ahora sigue desaprobando biologia.

No pudieron terminar la extraña conversación por que la campana de fin de receso sono.

- Fin Cap 2-

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado :D

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP :3

Nos leemos ^^


End file.
